Forum:Logo change
We're had the current logo since 2008. It's old. Time for an update. Me and some other users were discussing such in the wiki's IRC channel. I made a logo myself, with the "Donkey Kong Wiki" thing over DK and Diddy's first artwork together for DKCR, but, it not uploaded for some reason. So, we only have Carul's current version: Need a census to change. NOTE: This will be carried onto new NIWA version. Support: Time for an update. --Havoc'48 16:04, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Support Diddy needs his time to shine.--MegaTron1XD 16:20, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Support:. It's time for change. - (Carulosu 16:27, October 16, 2010 (UTC)) Support I like this logo more than the current one. Omega Tyrant 01:57, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Support: 'You might as well use one of the newer artworks of DK and the wiki thing looks pretty cool. Doc King 02:05, October 17, 2010 (UTC) New information Wikia is in the process of changing the look of all wikis they host. The new skin is called "Wikia", which some of you may have seen as "Oasis" while it was being developed. The new skin uses a "wordmark" rather than a logo. It's a 250x65 .png file. Whatever logo you come up with will have to be in that format, since starting October 20th, everyone will see the new skin, whether they have an account or not. The image to the right is a quick and simple candidate I came up with for the wordmark. It's from the Donkey Kong Country Returns logo, resized to fit the new dimensions. Until someone comes up with a new logo, maybe you could use that one. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) 21:17, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :In any case, Carul's logo will pass at this rate and be used for Monobook/NIWA version logo, and I guess your thing right there will be for whoever hasn't made an account here. I would prefer "wiki" in there so it doesn't look like we're some official site for DK, but, ok. '--Havoc'48 01:58, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :: I tried making the "Donkey Kong" small enough to also fit the word "Wiki" in it, but that left a lot of white space around the word "Wiki". Same kind of problem if you put "Donkey" on one line and "Kong" below it so you have room to add "Wiki" after it. It's just a first draft, so you guys can play around with coming up with your own logo. :: That's for the wordmark format. When I switched my account skin back to Monaco a few minutes ago, I saw the sitenotice where you're recommending that people switch to the Monobook skin. A better choice is for an administrator to make the change for the entire site. If you do that before this Wednesday, that bypasses the automatic switch to the new skin that happens on October 20th. I recommend doing that now because after November 2nd, people will stop being able to see the sitenotice because it's in a different spot under the new skin (I don't remember where it moves to) and they won't know that they could change their individual skin from Wikia to Monobook. Plus, it lets you keep the same kind of logo you have now, the more square-looking logo, rather than the wider rectangular wordmark logo. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:03, October 17, 2010 (UTC)